Missing In The Dark
by WolfOfProphecy's
Summary: They were alone. The Tardis knew where to take them. But what happens when something goes dreadfully wrong? Contains River, Jack, Rose and other companions. I don't own Doctor Who
1. A Good Man Goes And Rivers Flow

"TAKE ME BACK!" Yelled River frantically running around the Tardis console, pressing buttons just as fast. It was no use though as the Tardis rocked and made River tumble into the pilot seat away from the Matrix.

Then there was the classic warping noise as the Tardis landed, the noise sounding sadder than usual. River ran out, hoping to be in the place she needed, only to find a set of guns pointing at her head.

This was not where she needed to be.

15 minutes prior

"So where you want to go?" Asked The Doctor, dancing around the console. "We could go to Galafra, its moon is literally made of Cheese!"

"That's nice Sweetie" Said River, who unknown to The Doctor flipped a switch on the console.

"Did you touch something?" The Time Lord asked suspiciously. River shook her head.

"Just admiring your skills dear." She said innocently.

The Doctor gave her a weird 'I'm-watching-you' look, before continuing on his mad journey around the Tardis. The familiar wheezing of the Tardis engines sounded, and The Doctor ran towards the door.

"Better wait here while I go check dear" He called to his wife, before opening and slipping out the door.

What happened next River never knew as an faint buzzing was heard, akin to the Sonic Screwdriver, and the Tardis suddenly took off leaving its Thief behind.

Present Time

"Who are you and where's the Doctor?" Asked a authorative voice with an American looked at the man. He was wearing a white shirt and braces like the Doctor and a large billowing coat.

"I'm River Song and who might you be?" She asked the man who was still pointing a gun at River.

"Captain Jack Harkness." If the Doctor had been here he would of scowled at the flirting in the Captains voice. River had heard of Captain Jack Harkness, the immortal that came back.

Slowly Jack lowered his gun and once again asked where the Doctor was. River looked away then, not sure how to put the words in her mind. She knew Jack had been a former companion of the Doctor and would worry.

"I don't know." She said worriedly. Jack gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly.

"You have somewhere I can tell you in private?"

10 minutes later

At first River was amazed at the shear secrecy of Jacks Head Quarters, but she soon got over her amazement and started to tell the immortal about what had happened.

Jack himself was confused. It sounded as though the Doctor had locked himself out on purpose, and _made_ the Tardis fly away without him. They both thought, no knew, that the Doctor had either been kidnapped or injured by something outside the Tardis doors.

The immortal climbed to his feet, and walked steadily towards his office. River jumped up off the chair she was sat in and scrambled after him.

"And where are you going?" She asked forcefully.

"To call some old friends." He replied.

* * *

**Just To Let you know that the credit for the story idea goes to my friend Richard, who came up with this yesterday! Thanks Rich!**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. A Leap, And Not One Of Faith

"Better wait here while I go check dear." He said to River, who smiled at him and nodded. He slipped out the door and closed it tightly.

And came face to face with a Dalek.

"THE DOC-TOR WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-ATE-ED" It called as the Doctor swivelled around grabbing his Sonic out of his pocket and buzzing the Tardis, which took off almost immediately.

The Doctor looked around at his 'captors'. There were Daleks, bronze and coloured ones, the one having talked to him being big and white. There were also Cybermen, positioned behind the Daleks standing tall with their arms pointing at him in a basic 'Delete' position.

What surprised him was the fact that there were also Judoon and the Sycorax flanking him and behind him, where the Tardis used to be.

Only then did he glance at his surroundings.

Around him and the miniature army were trees. Normal, forest trees, standing there innocently, swaying against the wind. Only then did a plan come into the Doctors head.

Pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at the Daleks and Cybermen, it started up with a loud buzz. The Cybermen recoiled whilst the Daleks started shutting down dramatically.

He ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him into the trees, hoping he had bought himself some time.

Only minutes later came the screams of "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" "DELETE" and other various noises of the aliens following the Time Lord into the bracken.

The Doctor ran for his life, swooping past bushes and jumping over logs until he reached a clearing.

Then he realised it was a dead end. A cliff. He couldn't get past.

He turned to try another way, only to find himself surrounded once more. He sighed, this wasn't going well. He turned once more, looking for some way across from one cliff to the other. He looked down, the only things there would lead to his death.

Water ran through sharp, forbidding rocks underneath him. He looked up, and spotted it.

It was a branch. Big and mossy, but a branch none the less. He took a few steps back towards his enemies, before running and leaping with all his might.

He breathed a sigh of relief as his hands grasped the branch and he began to swing, the moss helping somewhat. The chorus of death threats increased behind his as, with no warning, he released the branch and landed, somewhat wobbly, on his feet.

He turned to his followers and bowed to them, raising his voice.

"Well fellows it was nice to see you again, but I have to go now! Don't worry though! I'm here all week!" He called as they tried to find a way across the chasm.

He began to run again, for fear of them catching him. He once again dodged big pointy rocks and after 10 minutes couldn't hear the calls of his 'captors'.

After half an hour of walking and running the Doctor finally found shelter.

Yes it was a little cave, wet with water from the early spring morning, and slightly mossy because of that, but the Time Lord couldn't care less. It was shelter, and that was all that mattered.

As the Doctor settled down, he only hoped River and the Tardis would find him before the miniature army.

* * *

**Enjoy It? Please Review!**


	3. Of Pterodactyl's and Running

As Jack jogged towards the phone, which was apparently in his office, River looked around. Flying aimlessly around a large triangular thing in the centre of the room, was a pterodactyl.

Its wings stroked the air gracefully as it glided around the pole, putting no effort in what so ever. River wished she could be as aimless as the flying Dinosaur/alien, it never had to worry as it fluttered its wings and landed, gracefully, on a high platform.

"Their coming." The voice brought River out of her trance, and she looked toward Jack who was stepping down the stairs towards her. His great coat was billowing out behind him, like a ripple on a lake, with no power over its own movements.

River stepped toward the Captain, and with her own authority said,

"Whose coming?" as powerfully as she could. Jack gave her a cheerful glance.

"Some old friends. Should be here in 15 minutes." He replied. He glanced at her, her hair was that curly it looked like she had been electrocuted.

She returned his look with a glare and, sure enough, 15 minutes later the revolving door opened to reveal a woman, a man and, strangely enough, a small metal dog.

She gave the dog a look, and watched as the woman hugged Jack and Jack patted the dog on the head, whilst greeting the man.

Jack suddenly remembered River and came bounding over to her, the others following.

"Right this is Martha, Mickey Mouse and K9," he pointed to each of them in turn, "Guys this is River." They shook each other's hand and headed toward the 'meeting room' (Though why Jack needed a meeting room when there was only him, River would never know) and River began to explain what had happened to the Doctor.

The Doctor was still huddled in his little cave when it started to get dark. He had got tired and fallen asleep only to be woke, by a owl like alien screeching its head off at the dual moons in the sky.

Well at least he knew it wasn't Earth. Though that could be a bad thing.

It was then that the Doctor risked a peak out at his surroundings. He climbed out his little hollow and glanced around.

He was surrounded by lots and lots of trees all obscuring his view of the world. The closest one was around 3 feet away and going by its size was ancient. Maybe older than the Doctor himself.

The cave he had fell asleep in was surrounded by bushes and vines of all shapes colours and sizes. The most predominant one was huge.

Its width was that of a tree sapling and its length was of a motorway. It twisted and turned, draping across tree branches and rocks. It stood out well, the blue hue of its mass stood out in all the bracken.

The Doctor was careful not to step on it as he explored further, finding more odd plants and animals, such as a flying Racoon which had retreated into the jungle as soon as it had heard the Time Lord's footsteps.

As he walked, he came across berries and fruits which each in turn he tried and, deeming some edible, placed them into his 'Bigger on the Inside' pockets.

He heard a rustle from behind him and turned so quickly none would of seen , only to calm down when he saw it was just a Gigore, a small rat like herbivore.

The Doctor smiled down at it as it scampered away into the unknown. He sighed before turning and making his way back towards his hide away.

Since he had swung over the canyon and ran for his life, the Doctor had neither seen nor heard, the army of his enemies.

The Doctor worried. What if they had got over? Where were they?

Still questioning himself the Doctor brought a peculiar fruit out of his overly large pocket and began to eat, whilst perching on a nearby rock.

The fruit was a red, pinkie colour and tasted just like cotton candy.

Then he heard it.

It was a terrifying noise that made the Doctor shiver in dread. The noise was of a steady march, mixed in with odd grunts and voices as they got louder and louder.

The Dalek, Cyberman, Sycorax, Judoon, army was coming.

The Doctor leaped to his feet, unsure how long it would take them to find him, and ran in the opposite direction of the dreadful noise.

* * *

**You know what to do! Please Review and thanks for reading!**


	4. When A Timelord Falls

The Doctor ran. He ran like never before. Well he had ran like it previously, an hour previously and was ready for another round with his chasing foes.  
As he ran he could hear the screams of them radiating through the trees, the noise the only he could hear, but his beating hearts in his chest.  
They were getting closer. The Doctor could feel it as the twigs and vines crunched beneath his boots, leaving a trail of flattened nature in his wake.  
The only problem with running so fast for so long was the Doctor's breath kept escaping him, his vision going blurry until he finally felt far enough in front of the group to finally take a breather.  
The Timelord leant against a great big tree. He admired its deep purple leaves and its gnarled twisted trunk as he gradually caught his breath.  
He started running again when he heard the stomping and cry's of the alien army chasing him. This was really getting annoying.  
On the third time he caught his breath and started running, the Doctor tripped sending a sharp pain up his leg.  
He cried out, hoping that the army wouldn't find him and that he had got far enough ahead of them.  
He had no such luck.  
Soon enough the stomping and yelling stopped and was replaced with cry's of "WE HAVE FOUND HIM! WE HAVE FOUND THE DOC-TOR!" Which was probably from the Daleks but the Doctor, having face planted the floor,couldn't tell and only had the noise to go by.

The Doctor was hauled to his feet, forced to stand on his painful right ankle as his arms were yanked behind his back forcefully by,what the Doctor recognised as a Judoon.  
Hold on... weren't they meant to be the army of the Shadow Proclamation?  
Wether that was the case or not the Doctor never got to find out as his entire universe turned to black.

* * *

The Doctor groaned. His eyelids fluttered as he climbed into the land of the living.  
Though that wasn't much better.  
Once the Timelord had stopped seeing double, he looked around. He was apparently sat on a small springy bed, but that was the only item in the room. All else that was of interest around the room was the door/gate. The bars sparked a blueish glow as the Doctor watched.  
That wasn't what held his attention though.  
What had his attention was what was outside.

* * *

_**thanks for reading! please review**_


	5. Electric and Wonders

River glanced around as she told her tale of how the Doctor went missing. She watched their faces, their grimaces and gasps telling her they were close friends with the missing Time Lord. Even the tin dog, K9, seemed sad, his tail drooping in despair.

When she told them of how the Tardis took off with no warning, throwing her around the console room floor, they all shared a knowing look as if to say 'been-there-done-that-got-the-T-shirt'.

River knew they were old companions of the Doctor, Jack the immortal, Martha the girl who travelled the world, Mickey Mouse(which was apparently Jacks nickname for him) and K9 the Doctor's own mechanical dog. She was happy and sad at the same time, knowing she wasn't the only one and yet seeming like these people were family all at the same time.

Once she had finished, she looked around once more and stood, copying the Captains motion at the far end.

They had all agreed to go to the Tardis, and try to figure out where the Time Lord actually was, and that he wasn't actually having a cup of tea somewhere.

River opened the blue door, and jumped back in surprise as a load of steam flew out into the air.

"Extractor fans on" She called and the Tardis met her request, shoving the cloud with force. She opened the door fully and stepped inside, leaping up to the console with grace. She turned to the others, seeing bewilderment and shock on their faces (apart from K9 who couldn't really look fazed) she smiled triumphantly.

Now she knew why the Doctor loved letting new people into the Tardis. There was always a certain type of astonishment on their faces.

There was a noise as Jack closed the door, breaking the others out of their fascination and into reality.

Quietly she asked the Tardis to find the Doctor, and the time machine tumbled around in a blur as they took off through time and space.

She ran towards the door hoping to Rassilon that her Time Lord was outside and ok.

What met her eyes wasn't what she expected.

* * *

The Doctor tried to stand, limping over to the gate that was continuously sparking blue. The Doctor reached out to touch it but, one or two centimetres away from the actual bars, a blue spark shot up the Doctors arm, sending pain lancing up the length of the limb.

He pulled back. Metal, blue, _electric _doors very, very, very not good.

He limped back towards the springy mattress he had previously been sat upon and sat on it, and lifting up his trouser leg to his knee, in order to look at his ankle.

The injured thing in question was black and blue with bruises adorning almost every inch. He winced and set his trouser leg back down, planning an escape in his mind, though no plan came.

He couldn't escape. He wouldn't be able to run on his ankle, and even if he did manage to somehow bypass the gate he would be stuck. They had taken everything out of his multi-dimensional pockets, leaving him only with himself and the bed.

This was why he had companions. He could make an impression on them, so that they could help him think of a way to get them out.

By himself it was impossible, trying to work out things at once, being unable to talk aloud for fear the captors would hear you and punish you.

He didn't even know who they were. He knew whoever or whatever they were they had to be powerful enough to control the Daleks, Cybermen, Judoon and Sycorax all at the same time.

He sighed, as he thought about his companions. River would most likely be angry that he locked the doors and sent her elsewhere, but he knew she would be as safe as she could be with the Tardis. The Tardis would hopefully take her to Earth or somewhere she couldn't get into too much trouble.

The Tardis in herself would be upset, but he knew that, as her 'Thief', she would travel around with River instead, never forgetting him but carrying on.

* * *

Outside the Tardis stood a very angry woman.

She was carrying a huge gun that looked like it could blow the head off a Dalek. If they had heads. She was wearing a denim jacket and a deep purple T-shirt underneath. She had jeans and trainers on and, if looks could kill, River would be stone dead.

Though all River wanted to do was defend herself and pull out her hidden gun, she was halted when Jack came out and hugged the girl, murmuring something in her ear, before she nodded and lowered the gun.

"Rose Tyler and you are?" She introduced herself, giving a raised eyebrow at River who answered just as she had.

Suddenly, a man in a large trench coat, rather like the one Jack was wearing only longer and brown, erupted from around the corner, confusion and worry wrote across his features, his brown hair spiked up so much it looked like a mountain.

Next to Rose, Jack gasped in surprise as did Mickey and Martha, though Jack was the one to talk first.

"Doctor?"


	6. Fallen And Fell

_**Hello again people! Sorry for the wait... Here you go and please review!**_

_***Does it really need saying that I dont own Doctor Who, though I wish I did... Dream on Wolf, Dream on***_

* * *

"Doctor?" Asked River, "Doctor who?"  
The 'Doctor' had the decency to look sheepish at the supposed question and looked to Rose before answering.  
"I'm...not the Doctor... I'm his duplicate John." He said looking sad as he looked over the group and mainly River, who he stared at for longer then necessary. The Tardis let out a quiet wheeze but the noise was loud enough to catch the group's attention and John shuffled towards the sad time machine stroking her frame just like the Doctor would.  
"I thought that you were stuck in another universe?" Questioned Jack, and looked expectantly at Rose who was looking back.  
"Dimension Cannon. Got it to work without tearing the universes apart, thanks to clever clogs here." She gestured towards John who had stopped stroking the Tardis and was now leaning against the time machine.  
"So what's wrong?" He asked, somehow knowing that there was something more to this trip than just seeing them, especially the surprise on the group's faces when they flew round the corner and the fact the actual Doctor was missing from the group.  
"They took him." Was the short, unexpected answer from River, which made Rose recoil in shock. He was gone. Someone had taken the last of the Time Lords and they were going to pay.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was a few hours later that the Doctor first had visitors.

Two Judoon, with big, big guns the Doctor noted, marched through the door and up to the Time Lord, who was still sat upon the mattress.

The Doctor let out a small gasp as they hauled him to his feet and his ankle touched the floor, pain lancing up his leg like wild fire. They then dragged the Doctor through a series of corridors, before entering one specific door.

Inside was a throne room, if one could call it that. It was massive and, at the opposite end of the room, sat a figure on a large chair.

As they travelled closer toward the man, the Time Lord could make out certain features of the man. And by the time he was 10 metres away from said man, he already knew who he was.

"The Master." He growled, the ancient emerald eyes taking the angry look of the Oncoming Storm.

"Doctor!" The Master leapt to his feet, before waving at the Judoon as if to say 'you're not welcome here. Shoo.' And the rhino headed aliens placed the Doctor down on a chair to the right of them and, satisfied that he wouldn't escape, left the room with some enthusiasm.

Now that they were alone the Master walked right up to the Time Lords face and manically grinned.

"Let's have some fun now..." The Master grinned manically, bringing a whip from behind his back.

Oh this was going to be _great._

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Everyone climbed back inside the Tardis and, soon enough both John and River were dancing around the console like the Doctor would, pushing switches and pulling levers.

Jack, Mickey, Martha and Rose all gawped at the two, wondering how they could fly the old girl like the Doctor, even though there were only two of them. K-9 sat (?) happily at the fours feet as they devised a plan to rescue the Doctor and defeat whoever had done this to the Time Lord.

The Tardis gave a sudden lurch and everyone held on tightly to the railing, trying to keep upright in the time machine.

And somehow K-9 continued sitting where he was, seemingly without a care in the universe.

The old wheezing noise filled the console room, as the tremors came to a sudden halt. Both River and Jack pulled out their guns, heading toward the doors as they shushed the others, and hurriedly stepped outside.

Outside was a steel room. A plain old room, with a dingy mattress in the corner and a line of bars opposite said mattress. The bars occasionally sparked a brilliant blue, showing the group, who had now all poked their heads out, that the doors were obviously dangerous.

There was a yell down the corridor, and they all hurried back inside the Tardis, whilst River somehow made the Tardis blend in with the surrounding area.

They all watched through the odd little screen on the console, as two Judoon stomped in dragging a man, who was obviously hurt, and chucking him onto the mattress with a groan.

Once the two rhino headed aliens had left the room, and locked the gate River noticed, they all hurried back outside the Tardis and River walked over to the limp figure, feeling an odd sense of familiarity, she turned the man's head toward her, and gasped in shock.

"Doctor."

* * *

_**As I said earlier Please Review!**_


	7. Finding the Lost

_**Sorry for the long wait people... Please Review.**_

* * *

"Doctor Who?" Came Jack's voice as he stopped beside her.

"He's regenerated again." The dissapointment in Rose's voice was highly noticeable.

Looking at the man on the floor, River could see he was a mess. He had a white shirt on and the back was red with blood. He was lain on his front, and as River gently pulled up the back of his shirt, his eyes burst open, emerald eyes filled with fear as he lep to his feet, somewhat steadily, and backed himself aaginst the wall, not really leaning on it, but instead taking up a defensive stance.

Though when he saw just who it was he relaxed, his eyes looking at each of them in turn, halting uncertainly on Rose and John, before continuing and landing on River, who had walked up to him.

She gently looped her arms around the injured alien, being mindful of his wounds and hugged him. In a matter of seonds he hugged back.

"Sorry." It was the first word out of his mouth and all River could do was smile as her grip loosened and she looked at him.

"It wasn't your fault sweetie."

He smiled at that and released River from his grip.

He looked over at the others, who were all standing there in silence, watching the reunion of the two.

Jack nodded at him, and he returned it, only to have his vision go fuzzy and nearlt topple over.

Strong arms wrapped around his body as someone lifted him to his feet.

Once his vision had cleared he realised it was his 10th regenerations clone, who was staring at him oddly.

"Hi." He said, earning a smile from the man who had his arm around his chest, lifting him.

"A bow-tie. Really?" That voice he would recognise anywhere. Rose Tyler.

"Bow-Ties are cool." He replyed, grinning at his long lost friend.

He was about to say more, but was rudely interrupted when 4 Juddon came charging down thw hallway, and halted at the cage door.

"Halt. Put your hands into the air." The supposed leader said, aiming his gun at the small group.

"Uh... Run!" Called the Doctor who, to everyones surprise, had already staggered into the Tardis.

They all clambered inside, only to see the Doctor already charging around the console like the madman he was, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

Every now and then River would push a lever or press a button, and the Doctor would glance at her, before running off again.

It was great to see the Time Lord in action again, even if it was only running round the Tardis. What worried the gang behind him though was the red patches on his shirt that were growing larger and larger by the minute, as he ran wildly.

The Tardis shuddered and rocked as it dematerialised, making everyone hold onto the railings for dear life.

The Doctor though wasn't so lucky.

As the time machine jerked under their feet, the alien had continued to push and pull levers, until the Tardis gave a violent lurch and he flew across the room, hitting his head on a handle.

Then his world went dark.


	8. Falling and Stuck

As the Tardis landed the others slowly let go of their various grips around the console. River let out a sigh of relief. They had saved him and, even though he was injured he was running around the console in a crazy, alien whirlwind.

Then she realised that he had disappeared.

Walking around the console River started calling out the Doctors name, whilst the others, who had noticed that he had disappeared started walking around as well.

Then River spotted him.

Looking down through the glass she could see that the Time Lord had taken a tumble. She ran down the stairs toward him.

When the Tardis had violently luched he had hit his head on a handle or bar, and had fallen through the railings, landing painfully on his back. There was now a small puddle of rusty coloured blood surrounding the Doctor and the first thing River did was check his pulse.

Finding the strong double heartbeat of her Time Lord, she looked at his face, only to see a pair of cloudy, pain filled emerald eyes stareing back into her browny green ones.

He lifted a hand to her face, which she latched onto and gave a small smile at the injured Time Lord.

"I'm fine." The Doctor said calmly, staggering to his feet in a uneasy way, mainly using the wall for balance.

The Tardis gave a disbelieving whir and the Time Lord looked up toward the ceiling muttering to his life long friend, who whirled back with some curiosity.

Meanwhile the others were watching the Time Lord cautiously. The Time Lord looked younger than any of his past regenerations that the others knew, and seemed to act like a socially awkward cat around them, leaping to and fro up the stairs, River following him slowly, shaking her head,

"What are you all looking at?" He asked, tilting his head in a classic confused puppy look that almost made the others laugh, had it not been for the situation they had found the Time Lord in.

"You sure your ok Doc?" Asked Jack, stepping toward the alien.

"I'm fine, honest. But! What I want to know is..," Turning to point at Rose and John, "How did you get here!?"

"Dimension Cannon. No longer rips the universe apart thanks to Mr. Duplicate here." Said Rose, pointing to her taller companion who looked slightly sheepish.

"Yeah..." Said John, who wouldn't stop fidgeting around.

The Doctor laughed.

"What are you so nervous about?" He exclaimed walking toward the doors.

Opening said door and peaking outside, he almost immediatly shoved the door shut and swiftly turned around.

"Well theres some good news and some bad news. Good news, we escaped. Bad news, we're where we landed earlier and surrounded."

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter... **_

_**I had a exam yesterday. NOT FUN! I mean I'm a year 9! I'm not supposed to do these things till Year 10 and 11!**_

_**Oh well... Please Review!**_


	9. Panic in the mind

The look on the Doctors face was calm. Though on the inside he was the opposite of calm, and had started to ramble about how they must have trapped the Tardis on the planet with something or other, not allowing them to leave.

River slowly walked over to the Time Lord, who was now sitting on the floor with his back to the door, and placed her hand on his shoulder. The effect was instant.

The Time Lord leapt to his feet, somewhat steadily, and gave her a grin that rivaled the sun, before walking back toward the console. Taking the screen in his hands he programmed it to show the exterior of his ancient time machine, and everyone crowded around to watch.

The screen showed a whole army of Daleks, Cybermen, Sycorax and Judoon standing like sentinels outside the Tardis, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the whole crowd parted, and through the gap came the Master, strutting forward like a king.

"Come on out Theta!" He knocked on the door to the Tardis, who shocked him angrily in response.

"YOW! Why you little...!" He kicked at the Tardis, who whined and whirled angrily, continuing to shock the evil Time Lord every time he made contact with her exterior.

Inside the gang was watching with astonishment as the time machine and alien continued to hurt each other, until the Doctor couldn't take it anymore and walked over to the door.

"STOP!" He yelled through the closed-door, and those still watching the screen watched as the Master stopped kicking the blue box and grinned evilly.

"Only if you come out Theta! Oh and bring your little 'gang' with you!" He crossed his arms patiently, waiting for the other Time Lord to emerge from his box.

Taking a deep breath the Doctor slowly opened the door, ignoring the crys of don't from behind him, and stood outside the Tardis door, watching the master with anger.

"So there you are! Wheres your little 'gang' then?"

Slowly the others trickled out of the door, and stood in a line behind the Doctor, all glaring at him furiously.

River,who was directly behind the Doctor, stepped up next to her husband, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He reached up to brush the hand off, giving River a look that plainly said 'not now' and stepped once more toward his fellow Time Lord.

"You hurt them and I swear there won't be a single cave, a single hole you can hide yourself in Koschei." The words were barely audible to the group behind the Doctor, but his intention was clear and they all shared a look off concern.

"Judoon! Round them up!" The Master called, an evil smirk playing on his lips.

The Judoon each took a traveler by the arm, though the Doctor had two because, apparently they didn't want him to escape. Again.


End file.
